kikaiderfandomcom-20200215-history
Saburo (Anime)
Saburo is an android built by Dr. Den Kohmyoji and a villain/rival from Android Kikaider: The Animation. Personality Unlike the tokusatsu, this Saburo is seemingly more evil as he murdered Golden Bat and then tried to force Jiro to kill Mitsuko with his whistling,overriding Jiro's Conscience Circuit. Like the tokusatsu however, the anime also showed Hakaider as a tragic and confused character that saw Jiro as a rival rather than an enemy as he would show up to fight Kikaida and yet not kill him when he had a chance, driven by his need to fulfill his purpose. Due to being a powerful member of DARK, Saburo acted very cocky towards others, eventually causing his own demise. Alongside being cocky, Saburo enjoyed taunting his opponents, snidely telling Jiro that he had Komyoji's brain inside of him. Character History A cyborg considered as Jiro's "younger brother" as he was made by Professor Komyoji. While Jiro was made by Dr. Komyoji voluntarily, Saburo was one of the androids Komyoji was forced to make under the dominance of DARK to "correct" his mistake by destroying Kikaider. Unlike the other DARK androids, Saburo is a cyborg. Gill had Dr. Komyoji's brain transplanted into the very android he created as his trump card against Jiro. He would then appear as a mystery character until he fully revealed himself to Jiro. Unlike the tokusatsu, this Saburo is seemingly more evil as he murdered Golden Bat and then tried to force Jiro to kill Mitsuko with his whistling,overriding Jiro's Conscience Circuit. Like the tokusatsu however, the anime also showed Hakaider as a tragic and confused character that saw Jiro as a rival rather than an enemy as he would show up to fight Kikaida and yet not kill him when he had a chance, driven by his need to fulfill his purpose. Jiro would soon question his true motives and then state that he feels sorry for him and the rest of his brothers for their sad purposes. Hakaider then tries shooting Komyoji`s brain since it wound up being nothing more than a distraction to their fights. As Jiro and Mitsuko tried stopping him, Komyoji took control of Saburo's body and helped Jiro face DARK`s robots which included Hakaider`s copies. Saburo soon retook control of his body however, and told Gill to let him fight Kikaider by himself. Gill instead betrayed Saburo and ordered Hakaider`s copies to kill him making it look like Saburo died. As Saburo`s death could potentially mean Komyoji`s own, Jiro went berserk at the supposed death of Saburo and destroyed all of his surrounding robots including Hakaider`s copies. After Jiro's fight, Mitsuko found him and was nearly attacked until Jiro realized who he was facing and stopped. He then gave Mitsuko Hakaider`s head (which had Komyoji`s brain in it) and told her to return Komyoji`s brain back to his head while he faces Gill. A dedicated Mitsuko was then able to return Komyoji's brain to his body while worrying about Jiro as Hanpen tried to reassure her. When Jiro tried to kill Gill but stopped at the last second and was nearly destroyed, Saburo reappeared as Hakaider (minus his head and an arm) and saved Jiro by choking Gill into bleeding blood as the base self-destructed, supposedly taking Saburo and Gill with it. Gill then cursed Komyoji`s robots for foiling his plans (ironic considering he was the one that tricked Komyoji into building robots to serve him in the first place). A later scene showed that Jiro survived the explosion. In the sequel show, Kikaider 01, Professor Gill's brain was implanted in a Hakaider body to take control of. Saburo often announced his presence by whistling which could also be used to control robots (including Jiro until his eventual maturity). Abilities and Arsenal It is shown in the anime that Saburo's preferred way of fighting is shoulder tackling his opponents before brutally attacking them. Due to being created for battle purposes, Saburo possesses even higher power than Jiro, often times easily overpowering him in their fights. Aside from high offensive capabilities, Saburo could control other machinery through whistling, in the same way as Gill's flute. It was noted however, that the mass production Hakaider robots all have the same capabilities as the original, thus making Saburo obsolete in Gill's eyes. * 'Hakaider Shot: '''Considered to be his trademark weapon, the Hakaider Shot is a powerful beam gun that could easily tear off Jiro and Saburo's arms, as shown in the episodes. Notes Portrayal * ''to be added Behind the Scenes * to be added References